Work Ethic Part V
by ericaj318
Summary: The continued adventures of Raymond Reddington and Haylie Storm as we enter season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks after 'Work Ethic Part IV'

"Are you serious?" Haylie asked as she was finishing breastfeeding one of the twins, "You want to get married tomorrow? I just gave birth. There is no way I can rock a wedding dress this soon."

Raymond shook his head, "My dear, you look breathtaking as always. Breastfeeding took off all the baby weight," he quipped, tilting his head to the side.

Haylie shook her head, trying to process his idea, "I absolutely want to marry you. I just don't know why it has to be tomorrow. We haven't really discussed a wedding."

"I just have this feeling," he replied, unable to elaborate, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but we need to make an honest woman out of you," a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Haylie couldn't help but smile, "That was a Dad joke, babe. If you want to do this tomorrow then I am in. I just need a dress. Knowing you, you already have a suit tailored and ready for the big day," she added.

Raymond nodded, "You know me so well, Agent Storm. Will you be going by Agent Reddington after the ceremony?"

She raised her brow, "Somehow, I don't think that would be a great idea," she changed the subject, "Are you good with the girls while I go find a dress? I'm going to ask Liz to join me."

He looked down at their baby girls, a tender smile creeping across his lips, "Of course, where did you say Jessica took Thomas?"

"The zoo," Haylie replied before placing a small kiss on Red's lips, "I'll see you in two hours."

Red grinned, "I can handle the twins for longer than that, my love."

"My breasts can't," she replied with a laugh.

* * *

Haylie met Liz in town, at Macy's, to pick up a dress for the event. Liz had seemed off to Haylie since the day the twins were born, but Liz wasn't going to budge on whatever was causing her change.

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" Liz asked as the two looked through the dress section, "You aren't going with a fancy wedding gown?"

Haylie shook her head, "No, this isn't going to be a huge event. And, of course, I want to marry him. We have three kids under the age of five together. We should have already gotten married," she let out a laugh at the whole of her relationship with Raymond Reddington. "Did something happen with Red? Is that why you've seemed so off recently? Is it something I should know before I marry the man?"

Liz shook her head, not wanting to share anything she'd learned until she was absolutely sure. "No, there's nothing. He's a criminal who shot a man to stop me from getting that duffle bag, that's all."

"I know," Haylie replied, "He has done terrible things, and he will continue to do more. But, I love him. I'm going to ask Harold to officiate the ceremony," she shared, changing the topic, slightly.

Liz smiled, "He will be honored. I think he thinks of our taskforce as his kids."

Haylie and Liz kept to small talk for the rest of their shopping trip. Haylie found the perfect dress before she had to get back home to Red and their newborns.

* * *

The following morning, Haylie left the kids with Jessica and packed her dress to go to the Post Office. She and Red had decided to get married at the black site with her team, and Dembe there.

Samar wasn't back on duty, yet, but she was there for the wedding. Samar and Liz assisted Haylie getting ready. Haylie had chosen a pearl dress with spaghetti straps, a little loose around the middle.

Ressler walked into the office once Haylie was finished to walk her down the aisle. "You know I've never approved of this," Ressler began, offering his arm, "But he makes you happy, and you do the same for him. Who knows? Maybe he'd be even worse without you by his side."

"Those were very inspiring words," Haylie laughed as they reached the room where Red's box once lived. She saw him standing, waiting for her, Dembe and Aram at his side.

Liz and Samar were on her side. Ressler walked her and gave her to Raymond so Harold could begin the ceremony.

"We are gathered here, today, to unite Raymond Reddington and Haylie Storm in holy matrimony," Harold began, "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke, so he continued. "I wasn't sure about these two when it was revealed they'd become an item. Somedays I'm still not, but I have witnessed love and trust between them which eases my worries everytime."

Haylie heard Liz make a sound at Harold's words, furthering her suspicions that Liz knew something about Red, but she ignored it.

"Raymond, do you take this woman to be your bride?" Harold continued.

Red replied, "I do."

"Haylie do you take Raymond to be your husband, in sickness and in health?" Harold began.

Haylie looked back at Liz, just briefly, before shaking off the worry. "I do," she said, firmly.

Harold smiled before she spoke again, "I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Raymond, you may kiss the bride."

Red leaned forward and placed his lips gently to Hailey's, before whispering, "I guess we'll have to save the wedding night until you're healed."

Haylie laughed, whispering in return, "You were the one who wanted to do this today."

Once Haylie and Red pulled apart, Harold spoke again, "I would like to introduce this couple, for the first time, as Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Reddington!"


	2. Chapter 2

Four weeks later…

"Raymond, why are you planning a bank robbery?" Haylie asked taking a seat next to her husband, on their sofa, just after they'd gotten all three of their children to sleep. "I only ask because it seems beneath you," she added.

Red turned to face her, his expression lighting up at the mention of his plan, "My Dear, I am going to be turning sixty this year. This robbery is, in a way, a gift to myself. I need to see if I still have it," he explained.

"It's hard to believe you're going to be sixty years old," she replied, "You're thirty years my senior," she teased, earning a glare from him. "May I come along for your robbery?" she asked with a small grin on her lips.

Raymond shook his head, "Of course not. You are a federal agent."

"Being on the right side of the law is no fun," she feigned a pout, "But they say having 'me' time is important to a successful marriage," she teased once more.

He glared at her, once again, before turning away from his work and laying her back on the couch, his body over hers. "You deserve to be punished, my Dear," he whispered while running his hand from her knee up the side of her body.

"I believe you're right," she giggled from beneath him, "But don't you have important things to be doing?"

Raymond nodded, "Yes, I do," he leaned down and placed his lips to hers.

Haylie pulled back, using all her strength to resist allowing his mouth to devour hers, "This new healthy lifestyle you've taken up has really increased your energy level. Soon, I won't be able to keep up with you," she taunted.

"You are quite the troublemaker tonight, aren't you?" he replied, resuming the kiss, biting her lower lip as he did so.

Haylie ran her hands up his back, around his shoulders, until she could begin undoing the buttons on his loose, linen, shirt. She released his lips just once more, "Hey Stud, just don't get me pregnant again, deal?"

Raymond grinned, "Why Darling, I quite like the look of you when you're carrying our children. It's very sexy. No promises," he took his turn teasing her before resuming the kiss while pulling her leggings down.

* * *

The following morning, Red was getting ready for another casing of the bank he planned to rob while Haylie was preparing for her first day back at the office.

"Should we hire a second nanny to help Jessica?" Haylie asked, "I'm worried our three will be too much for her now that I'm going back to work."

Red shrugged, "You'd have to ask her. I hope you will accompany Elizabeth when I call to share your next Blacklister," he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"If I'm by her when you call," she replied, "Is this going to be one where you just need us to find them for you, with no intention of letting us catch them?"

Red feigned hurt, "Would I ever do such a thing?"

Haylie shook her head, "Just once or twice, at the most," she joked. "Have fun preparing for your bank robbery, which I will pretend to have no knowledge of, while I'm at work catching other criminals."

"If I miss you when I share the Blacklister," Red began, "I'll contact you to meet me while I'm working the case, as well. You shouldn't finish your first day back to work without a little fun with your husband," a smile crossed his lips as he said the word, his title in their relationship.

"I'm holding you to that, Raymond Reddington," she answered, a smile of her own creeping across her lips, "My days always go better when I get to see how you handle business. Until then, I will go to the office and catch up from my weeks away. I love you," she whispered before kissing his lips.

Raymond grinned as their lips parted, "And I love you, Dearest."

* * *

"Samar!" Haylie exclaimed as she walked out of the lift, "Happy first day back!" she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Samar smiled, "Same to you."

They released each other, "Is Liz here?" Haylie asked.

Samar nodded and gestured toward Keen's location. "Hey Liz, is your sister staying at your place? I stopped there to see you before I came in," Haylie began.

Liz seemed thrown just slightly at what Haylie said, "Yeah, she doesn't really have anywhere to go. And since Tom has to stay in the hospital for a while for therapy, I told her she could stay with me. What's up?"

"You still seem off to me," she started again, "Ever since you lost to Red with that bag. Is there something going on that you're not telling him? Or me?"

Liz shook her head, "I just have a lot on my plate right now," she lied, "Trust me, if there was something crazy going on which concerned Reddington, I would tell you."

Haylie still felt like Liz was lying to her, but she chose to shake it off, "Has Red called you with a Blacklister?"

"Yes, he had me meet him at Tai Chi," Liz replied, "He is really taking a healthy new lifestyle seriously. But, we're after Dr. Hans Koehler. He is a plastic surgeon who helps criminals take on new identities," she explained.

Haylie smiled at the image of Red and Dembe doing Tai Chi and knew that was why Red wanted her to try and make the meet. "Do we have any leads?"

"A kitchen in the city," she replied, "Ressler and I are headed there, but Reddington asked you to meet him at a horse racing betting bar."

Haylie nodded, "Guess that's where I'm headed. See you later."

Haylie drove to the location Red specified and walked in to find him, Dembe, and another man celebrating.

"I'm guessing your horse won," she stated, announcing her presence.

Raymond looked up, a wide smile on his face once he saw Haylie "Yes Dear, you're just in time to accompany us in finding Dr. Koehler."

"Does the task force know where he is?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"They'll be informed once I'm sure we have the lead," he answered vaguely. "Are you ready to help Dembe and I save the good doctor? I believe he's being held against his will."

Haylie shrugged, "I guess so. Liz is not going to be happy with you," she shook her head as Red stood, offering his hand to her.

"I will ensure the task force gets important information to use in their pursuits," he replied while guiding her to the car, "Let's have a little fun."

A/N: More to come by tomorrow after tonight's ep airs :)


	3. Chapter 3

Haylie drew her gun and followed Reddington and Dembe into the building. The trio moved swiftly through the building until they heard gunshots.

"I guess you were right," Haylie whispered, "Your friend was in danger."

Red gave a simple nod in reply as they sped up, opening fire on the crew holding Dr. Koehler and his team hostage, but they were too late because everyone was already dead.

"Koehler isn't dead," Haylie announced as she crouched next to him causing Red to move in and take her place, the two men exchanging a whispered conversation just as the rest of the task force walked in, guns drawn.

Liz shook her head, taking in the sight, "I thought we were past these alternate agendas."

Reddington stood to acknowledge her concerns. Haylie left the building to see if Samar and Dembe caught any of the men who'd raced out, avoiding the awkwardness between Red and Liz.

"Did you get any of them?" Haylie asked, stepping back out into the street.

Samar looked up, giving her a nod, "Yeah, we've got one identity but we'll need Mr. Reddington to tell us who this man might have been connected to."

"That's something," Haylie replied, "He's up there with Liz if you want to run the name by him."

Samar shook her head, "You go do it. I've gotta connect with Aram about the vehicle they escaped with. Maybe we can use that to find them. Plus, you're Reddington's favorite."

"He likes you a lot," Haylie answered but still took the name from her, and entered the building once more to arrive just as Red and Liz's confrontation ended.

Red's face lit up once he saw her joining them once again, "Dearest! Did your team learn anything from their pursuit?"

Haylie nodded, "We got a name," she shared it with Red in hopes he'd have the knowledge of a criminal tied to it.

Reddington shook his head, "This just got much worse, I'm afraid. The man you mentioned works for The Corsican, a ruthless killer and a nationalist. I have some leads I can pursue, but for the sake of time you should use all resources available to track him down."

"Where will your work take you?" Haylie asked, knowing she might not see him again for a few days.

Red smiled tenderly at his bride, "LA, but we shall return by tomorrow at the absolute, latest." He stepped towards her, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

As he pulled back, Haylie returned his smile, "Be careful."

* * *

After some research, the task force found The Corsican was going into the UN posing as a high ranking official. Haylie rode there with Ressler and Liz while Liz updated Red on the situation over the phone.

When they hung up, Haylie addressed her, "Liz, what did he say?"

"He's on his way with a man who can defuse the bomb," she replied.

"Liz, I know this isn't the time, and I've already mentioned my feelings," Haylie began, "But, what is going on between you and Red? You've always had your issues but he believes your keeping things from him, dangerous things. Last time someone tried that, you and Tom almost died."

Liz shook her head, "None of it concerns you, so don't worry. Red and I are fine. He just can't deal with me having my own life that doesn't involve him or the work we do."

Haylie sighed, "Are you ever going to bring Agnes back home? The danger is gone and she could stay with Jessica and Patricia during the days."

"Whos Patricia?" Liz asked, avoiding the question.

Haylie shook her head, "We hired a second live-in-nanny because of the twins and all three kids being so young. You didn't answer my question," she started to pry again, but Ressler was putting the SUV in park.

"We're here," Ressler announced, "You two need to focus on the task at hand now."

Haylie and the others entered the building and took over security until they reached the bomb, just in time.

Liz called Reddington, "We've got the bomb and the building is clear. How far out are you?" Ressler and Haylie heard her say.

Red arrived within ten minutes with a man, who did not look like a competent bomb defuser. Haylie moved closer to Red, leaning toward his ear, "Babe, are you sure about this guy?"

He turned to face her, a grin creeping across his lips, "Would I bring someone to save the day if I wasn't sure of them?"

Haylie couldn't help but shrug, "I never really know with you, but so far you've always been right."

"Have you or your team caught the man responsible?" Red asked as his defuser began his work.

"Aram's got eyes on him and Ressler is in pursuit," Haylie answered.

Liz looked back at the couple, "Can you two be quiet?"

"The suspense is too much," Reddington replied, "Do I really need to be here?"

Liz admonished him once again with a simple sh.

Haylie grabbed Red's hand, just as his man brought out a needle. Red turned away, "Ugh, I hate needles."

Haylie gave his hand a firm squeeze, "Liz, he isn't helping anyone in this situation. Let me take him for a little walk."

Liz looked at Haylie and Reddington, rolling her eyes, "Really? You two are just going to leave me here with this?"

"Can all of you be silent?" the defuser asked, turning to look at them with a look of frustration etched across his face.

Haylie gestured leaving again. "Fine," Liz agreed.

"You wanted to get out of there to explore, didn't you?" Haylie asked, playfully accusing him once they were free.

Red glanced at her, a coy smile upon his face, "You know me too well. Let's go find the Grand Assembly."

Haylie and Dembe followed Red through the halls of the UN until he found the destination he'd been looking for.

Red walked up behind the podium while Haylie and Dembe took two seats in the audience chanting, "Speech!"

Reddington laughed heartily, "Ok, if I must," he began:

"Mr. Secretary General, Mr. President, distinguished members of the General Assembly...I come before you on the 70th anniversary of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights...humbled to be the latest...in a long line of politically questionable, formerly dashing strong men to address this hallowed hall. Castro, Gaddafi, and my personal favorite...Ah, Nikita, you may have helped the Soviet Union lose the Cold War, but you did in in style. Today, I want to bring to your attention a topic of great interest to me, and I believe to anyone who cares for this revered institution...Cary Grant, or, specifically, his acid trips. Through five marriages, numerous lovers, allegedly both male and female, and over 70 films, including _North by Northwest_ , arguably the greatest work ever produced here, he just kept right on tripping and why not? Before LSD was weighed down by the countercultural baggage of Timothy Leary turning on, tuning in, and dropping out...LSD was used to treat addiction, anxiety, and depression. Standing here in the heart...of an institution dedicated to diplomacy, I can say, from personal experience, LSD has made me significantly more enlightened, kind, considerate, and loving, and if people are more kind and loving, then the world will be, too. There will be less crime, fewer acts of terror, more joy, more diplomacy, and far more fun. Cary Grant once said after a particularly evocative LSD trip, "I imagined myself as a giant penis launching off from Earth like a spaceship.""

Red's speech was interrupted as Liz came racing into the room, "We lost Moreau, but the bomb is under control. The police are on their way so you need to get out of here!"

Haylie and Dembe stood to leave. Haylie shouted at Red, "So I have LSD to thank for what a wonderful man you are?"

"Absolutely me Dear, and if I had more," Red began, "Oh! I can't even imagine how much more loving I would become," causing Haylie to blush slightly.

Red turned his attention toward Liz, "We'll be going to celebrate, would you like to join? Salted pretzels and a nice malt beverage?"

Liz shook her head, "I'll pass. I have to stay here and figure out how to explain all of this. Have fun."

Haylie waved at Liz as she opted to join him and the others for a little celebration.

Dembe and Max, the defuser, went ahead into the bar while Haylie stayed outside with Reddington to order pretzels.

"You know you're an amazing person, right?" Haylie began, "You saved a lot of lives today."

Red looked at her, a tender expression on his face, "A few good things don't undo all the terrible things I've done, but if you see me as a good man than I'll take it," he leaned forward placing his lips against hers.

Their kiss was interrupted by an NYPD officer. Haylie stood silently as two more cops joined in, one finally realizing who Red was. Even in this predicament, Reddington was attempting to talk himself out of it.

"Raymond Reddington, you are under arrest," one of them announced starting to put handcuffs on him.

The other officer turned to Haylie, "Ma'am, you can follow us to the station, but you won't be seeing this man again for a very long time."

"No, I'm going with him every step of the way," she challenged, "He is a danger to himself and others. I'm his constant observer. You don't have a choice but to take me with him."


	4. Chapter 4

Haylie was able to follow Reddington into his holding cell but she was informed her role as constant observer would end once he moved to trial.

"Raymond, what are we going to do?" she asked once they were finally alone, for the first time since the cops had handcuffed him.

Red wrapped his hands around hers, "Dear, don't worry. I've been multiple steps against law enforcement for almost thirty years. My biggest concern is who betrayed me," he explained, hoping to reassure her.

"You think someone tipped off the police?" she asked, that thought never crossed her mind.

He nodded, "I am quite sure of it. It was someone close to me, and that is what I find most concerning. But don't worry about me, I'll be out of here before you know it. I promise," he was being very genuine.

"I'll help you search," she replied, "Anything I can do to keep my mind off of you being locked up," she revealed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," he answered, resting his head on top of hers, "I may need your assistance even more within the task force. We will still be working cases even though I'm temporarily trapped in here," he shared.

Her interest piqued at the mention of a case, something to keep her busy, "What kind of case did you have in mind?"

"He calls himself the Pharmacist," Red began, "I invested in his work because I believed him to be a visionary, but it would appear I was incorrect as five bodies have turned up. They died after trying one of his experimental cures," he explained watching as Haylie took on a horrified look.

Haylie nodded, wondering if she should tell Red about seeing Jennifer at Liz's. She was torn because of her loyalty to both of them and decided to keep it to herself for now, but look into Jennifer as a possibility of who turned him in.

He said her name to shake her from her thoughts, "Haylie are you still here with me, Darling?"

She nodded once again, "Yes, I'm so sorry. I just got lost thinking about the case. Maybe this guy is genuine and something else is going on. We'll find out," she placed her hand reassuringly on his leg.

"I know you will," he replied before sneaking a quick kiss on her cheek as the doors opened and the guard returned with Elizabeth. "My Dear, go start investigating."

Haylie held back her tears as she stood and left his side unsure of when she'd see him outside of a jail cell again, "Be safe."

* * *

Haylie was having no luck with her search into who turned in her husband and she'd been banned from him when he chose to represent himself and bring his immunity deal into play.

The prosecution used the gun he had when he was arrested to buy themselves more time which sent Raymond to prison until trial.

Haylie hadn't seen him in over a week so she was thrilled when she was allowed to set up a visit.

She walked into the visitation room of the prison and took a seat at one of the tables waiting for Red to be brought to her. When she saw him, his bruised face brought her straight to her feet.

"What happened to you?' she asked, horrified, reaching for him.

He waved off her concern, "My dear, it's nothing. I have things completely under control in here," he changed the subject, "Have you had any luck with your investigation in to who put me in this place?"

Haylie still stayed quiet about Jennifer and shook her head, "I wish I had good news, but so far there are no leads. I do have one piece of good news for you, though," she teased, a wicked smile crossing her lips instantly raising his spirits.

"What's that?" he was rarely curious as he was always ahead of everyone else, but she had that unique ability.

She reached out and took his hands, "Well, since we got married before you got arrested, I have been able to set up conjugal visits for us," she cringed at the word itself, "I wish there was a sexier way to say that."

Red raised an eyebrow, "I hadn't even thought of that perk when I was arrested, but it is certainly going to make this entire experience much more endurable. When do we get to partake in one of these special visits?" he asked, his eyes appeared to be twinkling with excitement.

"The end of this week," she whispered, locking eye contact with him, "So, don't get killed in here, deal?"

Red smiled back, letting out a soft chuckle, "I wouldn't dream of missing an appointment like that, my love. Trust me. It has been far too long already," his voice grew huskier as he finished his statement.

The two visited some more and talked about their children before Haylie had to leave and continue her investigation into Raymond's latest Blacklister, which she felt may be linked in some way to helping him become the boss of this prison.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm ending this series in this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. I may write more Red/OC fic in the future but Red and Haylie will be done.

"Red, you brought up your immunity agreement? And they countered with the gun?" Haylie asked, almost disbelief in their first visit since their conjugal one. That one included a lot more snuggling then sex.

Red nodded, "Yes, and the government tried to deny it. Can you believe that?" he asked, his expression truly astonished.

"Are you really surprised by that?" she replied with a laugh.

He gave her a small shrug, "I suppose I shouldn't be. Listen, I have something more serious to discuss," he began to brace her for a serious shift in mood. "I have reason to believe Elizabeth was the one who called in the tip," he shared.

Haylie sat back a little, wondering is now was the time to confess her suspicions and seeing Jennifer. "Don't be upset with me, but Liz has seemed off since the whole ordeal with the duffle bag and her sister has been staying at her place while Tom continues to recover," she explained.

"You don't need to apologize, my dear," he replied, "I know you're torn when it comes to Elizabeth versus me. And, you don't have any real proof so there was no reason for you to bring it to my attention. Our time is almost up," he noted regretfully as he reached for her hands.

Haylie nodded, her heart breaking for both of them, "Once you get that gun kicked, we'll have all the time in the world. And, I have a surprise for you when you get out," she teased.

"You know I'm very hard to surprise," he mocked her lightly before his tone grew intense again, "I need to tell you a few more things before you go," he began before the pair got caught up with his information until it was time for Haylie to leave.

She leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly, "Next time I see you, we'll be outside of these walls."

"I do hope so," he replied before she left.

Reddington was able to get the gun kicked as he'd predicted and he was free before the week's end. Haylie drove to the prison with Dembe to pick him up but when they arrived, Liz was there with a concerned look all over her face.

"Did something happen to him?" Haylie asked as she hurried out of the car.

Liz shook her head, "No, but he can't be released. Haylie I don't want to be the one to tell you this but I have to. He isn't the real Raymond Reddington and if he's free then I'll never find out who he really is," she let out all the things she'd been holding in.

Red stepped out from behind the prison gates at the same moment, moving around Liz to stand beside Haylie who was not surprised by the bomb Liz thought she'd just dropped.

"Liz, if you would have come to me earlier, I could have helped you with this whole thing," Haylie began, "He is the real Raymond Reddington. Those bones were part of a plan to fake his death if it ever became necessary. This man is your Father and my Husband. There is no bigger mystery," she revealed, watching Liz's face morph from concern to shock.

She shook her head, almost angrily, "How can you trust him? That could easily be a lie to get out of revealing the bigger truth."

Red moved forward, "Elizabeth, I know you put me in prison because of your suspicions and I forgive you. But, I told you the bag was nothing to cause you concern and it's not. I am your Father, Lizzie. Now, may I please go home and see my children? Perhaps, you should focus more of your time on getting your daughter back," he added as she simply gave the three a nod in reply.

Dembe opened the back for Haylie and Raymond before he drove them to their home. The kids weren't back yet as the nannys had them out.

"So, what was your surprise, my dear?" Red asked once they were comfortable on the couch, together. They had never appreciated their time so much.

Haylie got a wicked smile on her face, "Well, really there are two. I quit my job because I want to focus on you and our kids," she announced watching surprise light within his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that but I'll miss you while I'm working cases with the team," Red replied, his tone torn between happiness and disappointment.

She shook her head, "You don't have to do anything other than answer the phone when they have questions and your immunity agreement stays put. I've arranged everything because I never want us to face what we face again," she explained.

A jovial grin crossed over Red's lips, "That is a very nice surprise. I will be a true CI," she could tell he liked the ring of his new title, well more official title. His smile moved back to a curious expression, "You had a second surprise?"

Haylie let out a laugh before she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "You got your wish. I'm pregnant, again."

Red wrapped his arms tightly around her body as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, "This is all I've ever dreamed of," he whispered back.

The End


End file.
